


Free to Save What We Love

by bigdisz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Romance, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Canon Character of Color, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Female Character of Color, First Order Politics (Star Wars), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Grandfather Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, Male Character of Color, POV Kylo Ren, POV Rey (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Protective Kylo Ren, Redeemed Ben Solo, Resistance, Resistance Member Armitage Hux, Resistance Member Ben Solo, Rey & Rose Tico Are Best Friends, Romance, Secret Relationship, Soft Ben Solo, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigdisz/pseuds/bigdisz
Summary: Kylo Ren and General Hux have one thing in common. They both love a woman fighting against the First Order. Following a series of events, they find themselves to be allies. How will the choices they make lead them back into the arms of the women who love them too?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 21
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

“Four squadrons departed yesterday for permanent occupation in the remaining outer rim systems still defiant to our efforts.”

Kylo Ren sat stoic and somewhat bored as General Hux droned on about First Order business. Becoming Supreme Leader was never Kylo’s intention. He only wanted to be free from Snoke’s manipulation and abuse. Sometimes, he can still hear Snoke’s hostile barking in the back of his mind. To fight the lingering darkness of his deceased master, Kylo will redirect his focus on the intriguing Jedi from Jakku.

Suddenly, Kylo senses a familiar ripple in the force. He lifts his face from the table and sees her. It’s been three months since the battle of Crait. He didn’t think the bond survived their separation. For weeks, he didn’t see or feel her. Had she closed her mind off from him? Did she learn how to break the bond? Did she wait for him as he waited for her? She must sense him too because she turns away from whatever is occupying her attention.

Kylo isn’t prepared for the site before him. Her lips are busted and bleeding. A black bruise covers the left side of her forehead. Portions of her hair are caked with dried mud. A familiar instinct of protection surges through his body. He felt this same passion when he saw her injured during their fight in Snoke’s throne room.

“LEAVE!” Kylo bellows to his officers.

“Supreme Leader, we haven’t finished--” Hux starts.

“NOW! All of you! Leave NOW!” Kylo commands.

The officers and Hux scurry out. Kylo waits until the door is shut and sealed to approach Rey.

She has her back to him again; meticulously tinkers with the knobs on her quarterstaff. He doesn’t say a word.

“I’d rather not speak to you right now, if that’s alright,” Rey utters in annoyance.

“What happened?” Kylo ignores her wish.

She sighs. He won’t let this go until she tells him the truth.

“Finn, Rose, and I were on a covert mission in the outer rim. We ran into trouble.”

“Trouble?”

“Yes. Trouble.”

Her tone is short, but there is something underneath. Is it fear?

“Rey,” Kylo whispers. “Who did this to you?”

She snaps.

“As Supreme Leader of the First Order, I thought you would be able to spot the handiwork of your soldiers anywhere!”

His heart nearly stops. He clenches his fists. His voice fills with grit.

“Troopers did this to you?”

She remains silent.

Kylo reaches out his hand to her face. He lifts her chin and sees the extent of her injuries. Her eyes. Tears are falling from her beautiful brown eyes like rivers down the soft apples of her cheeks.

“Oh, Rey…”

He uses his thumb to wipe away her tears, careful not to aggravate her cuts and bruises. He wants to clean her wounds, but he doesn’t know how long this bond will last. He thanks the Force for allowing them this much time together.

“I’m sorry,” Rey sniffles. “I need to go take care of all this.”

“Rey, wait,” Kylo begs. “Talk to me. Please.”

She hesitates. He needs to understand.

“I was so scared, Ben. I hadn’t felt that kind of fear since Jakku.”

He says nothing in response, hoping his silence will encourage her to continue. By now, he has her body flush against his chest. He doesn’t care that she smells bad, nor does it matter that dirt and blood are staining his clothes. He just needs to hold her.

“There were days when I would scavenge for hours on end. Some of those days, I’d salvage enough parts to build a whole droid. It meant I could eat for a week or more. On other days, I’d find nothing at all. Finding nothing meant I starved. And if Plutt was in a mood, I was rewarded with more than just an empty stomach.”

He grasps her shoulders and jerks her back, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

“Did Plutt beat you?”

She turns away from his intense gaze.

“Rey?” he asks sternly. “Did Plutt beat you?”

“Yes.”

That single word causes Ben’s vision to go red. His blood boils, and an anger unlike anything he’d ever felt courses through his veins. The urge to destroy the entire galaxy grows stronger by the second. He’d known abuse at the hands of Snoke. He’d been able to withstand the awful torture. But Rey? His Rey? He grows nauseous thinking about the hungry and battered little girl crying herself to sleep on the cold floor of an AT-AT Walker.

Rey’s sniffles echo through the room, snapping Ben out of his thoughts. He looks down to see she has vanished from his arms. He stands speechless. He curls his fists and storms to the comm panel on the table to page General Hux.

“General, recall your squadrons from the outer rim. Have them report to me as soon as they land.”

“If I may ask, Supreme Leader, what is your reasoning for this order?”

“I sense your men need a lesson in the department of hand-to-hand combat, and I’m taking it upon myself to re-educate them.”

With that, Kylo ends the communication. He knows precisely what he needs to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

“ONE half portion. Bring something like that around my shack again and you’ll go hungry for a month,” Unkar Plutt brutally says to a small boy with a basket full of scavenged parts before closing the gate of his shack window.

Not even an hour passed before Kylo departed from the First Order base and headed to Jakku. He watched in the shadows of the dusk as Plutt finished conducting his “business” for the day with the locals. These people had nothing, and this creature took advantage of their hopelessness. They broke their backs in the desert heat to find pieces of scrap that would be rewarded with inadequate sustenance.

And to think Rey lived this nightmare for 14 years. He would deal with his soldiers in the most brutal fashion for what they had done to her once he returned, but this situation requires a cool hand. Today, he would get her 14 years worth of justice and more.

As he approaches the back entrance of the shack, Kylo takes care to avoid the outpost’s patrolling troopers. He quietly opens the door to find Plutt sitting at a small table, analyzing scavenged hunks of metal. As if sensing a presence, Plutt turns in Kylo’s direction.

“What are you doing in my shack?!” Plutt snarls in outrage. “Get out before I call the authorities.”

Kylo says nothing as he begins to stride closer to the hideous Crolute. Just then, Plutt rises and reaches for the blaster on his hip. Before he can grasp it, Kylo extends his hand and uses the force to slam Plutt against the wall. He then redirects his energy to Plutt’s neck with a strangling hold. Plutt fights to breathe.

“By order of the Supreme Leader of the First Order, your little exchange business is hereby dissolved immediately”, Kylo says in an even tone. “If I hear you have ignored my order, I will waste no time gutting you like the animal you are.”

Without another word, Kylo releases Plutt and turns to leave. As he reaches the door, Plutt roars in anger. He succeeds in his second attempt to reach the blaster. He fires. Before Plutt can blink, Kylo unholsters his saber, ignites it, and deflects the blast back to the center of Plutt’s head. He falls face first onto the floor, shaking the trinkets hanging on the walls.

Kylo takes a deep breath and exits the shack. Instead of armed troopers ready to make an arrest, Kylo is surrounded by dozens of locals with looks of confusion and curiosity painted across their faces.

“Unkar Plutt is dead,” Kylo announces. “You are no longer his slaves. You are free.”

Kylo weaves through the mass and returns to his ship. In the distance, he can hear the newly freed locals cheering. A small smirk graces his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

An exhausted Rey enters the Resistance war room the next morning for the daily briefing. She barely slept last night. She dreamt she was back on Jakku, combating hunger and struggling to survive. Seeing Ben had brought some comfort. She only wished he could be here with her. She takes a seat next to Rose and General Organa as Commander D’Acy begins with updates.

“According to our allies stationed in the outer rim, an insurrection against First Order rule occurred last night on the planet of Jakku.”

Rey’s eyes widen in shock as D’Acy continues.

“Reports say a band of locals overtook First Order troopers at Niima Outpost after a salvage boss was found dead inside his shack. I believe this new band of rebels will need our assistance in their fight for independence.”

“The commander is right,” General Organa chimes in. “It’s our duty to equip these people with food, weapons, or any other resources they might need. The First Order won’t leave Jakku without a fight, so we have to be ready.”

“With that said, a company led by Commander Dameron shall depart for Jakku tomorrow with the necessary supplies.”

The meeting adjourns, and Rey hastily walks out of the room in a daze. Her mind reels in utter confusion.

Unkar Plutt is dead? How? Who led the insurrection? Who killed him?

Rey steps into her quarters and shuts the door. She grasps the edge of the nearby table to maintain her balance. She needs a moment to catch her breath; to calm the swirling emotions she’s worked all her life to control. In the midst of her breathlessness, she failed to sense his presence in her room. Strangely, she didn’t feel the familiar tingle the force bonds usually trigger. Her gaze moves to the corner of the room where Ben stands in the shadows.

“You’re here?” Rey asks in a touched tone.

“I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

He takes a few steps towards her. Only a moment passes between them before Rey falls into his arms.

“I have to go back to Jakku tomorrow. You won’t believe what happened. Unkar Plutt is--”

“Dead,” Ben says, finishing her sentence “And the people have taken up arms against the First Order with their newly found freedom.”

“How did you know?”

He simply stares into her in the eyes. Her mouth drops slightly in realization. He’d done all of this for her...

“You don’t need to worry about EVER returning to Jakku,” Ben assures her. “And, tell General Organa there is no need to prepare for a battle there. The First Order will retreat quietly.”

“Thank you,” she whispers.

“You never have to thank me, sweetheart,” Ben mumbles against her hair.

“Will you stay?”

“You know I can’t,” he answers sadly.

“I understand,” she says in disappointment.

He reaches out his hand to caress her face. She leans into his touch as he moves down to her neck.

“But if you need me, I will come.”

She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down into a passionate kiss, drinking him in as if she were savoring the last bit of water from her canteen during those blisteringly hot days in the Jakku desert. His capable arms and black cape engulf her small frame. He lets her take whatever she needs from him. He would never deny her anything. Rey gently releases her hold on his cheeks and takes a timid step back.

"Take care not to be seen when you leave."

“Hey, it's me," he mutters as he plants one last kiss at the center of her forehead. "Goodbye, Rey.”

“Ben?”

He stops at the door.

“I’ll always need you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -One Month Later-

General Hux enters the battle strategy chamber of the star destroyer. He hates being summoned. Since Kylo Ren became Supreme Leader, Hux has come to despise the man even more. After recalling his squadrons from Jakku, Ren had the audacity to take control of Hux’s army and promote Enric Pryde to Allegiant General, thus crippling Hux’s influence over the soldiers. That was the last straw. All his life, Hux worked to gain and hold onto power. He manipulated, fought, and killed anyone who stood in his way. His recent plans were moving along accordingly. Very soon, he would have his position in the Order back, and Supreme Leader Kylo Ren would be no more.

Hux approaches the window where the devil himself stands; cape black as midnight and mask marred with jagged lines resembling rivers of blood.

“You called for me, Supreme Leader,” Hux sneers through gritted teeth.

With his back to Hux, the Supreme Leader allows a moment of silence to pass before answering.

“It seems as though our plans for the outer rim siege have made its way into Resistance hands.”

A lump forms in Hux’s throat. He ensured he was careful sending those coded transmissions.

“I assure you, Supreme Leader, my subordinates are more than capable of handling confidential information,” Hux declares.

“I don’t doubt their abilities, General,” Kylo Ren says with a coolness. “But their loyalty could become a problem.”

“You must explain from where your mistrust originates, Supreme Leader,” Hux responds accusingly.

Kylo Ren turns to face Hux. He walks past him to the table in the center of the room. He removes his mask and places it down.

“It originates with you, Hux,” Kylo says as he turns to face the general.

Hux’s face pales.

“I know you are the one feeding our plans to the Resistance,” he huffs as he takes a seat at the head of the table. “I know you have been sending each transmission to one technician in particular. Rose Tico, I believe her name is?”

Hux’s face snaps out of shock and darkens with rage.

“You will NOT mention her name, Ren!”

Kylo simply raises his eyebrows.

“YES! I admit it! You gave me no other choice. You took my rank, my soldiers, my dignity from me. At every turn, you undermined my authority! All my hard work wasted. If I saw an avenue to weaken your rule, I took it. And I will do it again if it means your destruction.”

Hux’s chest heaves in anger. He turns away from Kylo Ren to regain his composure. He rubs his face to ease the boiling stress.

“You love her,” Kylo states.

Hux abruptly turns to Ren and marches in his direction. Kylo stands to meet the enraged Hux.

“I told you to leave her name-”

Hux doesn't finish his sentence before the doors slide open and Allegiant General Pryde strides into the room, flanked by a company of stormtroopers.

“What is the meaning of this, Pryde?” Kylo demands in irritation.

“I’ve overheard the general’s little confession,” Pryde responds in arrogance, pointing to the overhead, hidden comlink. “He is a traitor to the First Order and must be executed for his crimes.”

“I am dealing with this matter. I will decide the general’s fate,” Kylo declares.

“Supreme Leader, I believe your own priorities are conflicted as well. If my ears did not deceive me, I could have sworn you were planning on showing...mercy?”

At this point, Pryde paces around Kylo and Hux. His face wears a nefarious grin. He had been planning this grasp for power from the start.

"And, if I'm not mistaken, it was your order, Supreme Leader, to withdraw MY troops from Jakku? I can assure you that won't be happening."

Pryde emphasizes his possession of the troopers in Hux's direction.

“General Pryde, I order you and your troopers to stand down. NOW,” Kylo Ren demands.

“Your days of giving orders are done, Ben Solo. You and this traitorous bastard will be executed here and now for your deeds,” Pryde says in triumph. “Troopers, ready!”

The troopers aim at them. Pryde raises his hand, eager to give the kill signal. Hux looks to Ben. Ben returns the look and gives a slight nod.

“FIRE!”

Before the first blast could reach them, Ben seizes his saber with the Force and deflects them back to the troopers. Hux runs to the nearest fallen trooper and arms himself with a discarded blaster.

“We need to get to the nearest hangar,” Ben shouts over blasts.

“Don’t let them get away!” Pryde roars.

Ben and Hux move backward towards the door. Ben continues to deflect the trooper blasts as Hux shoots at Pryde with no success. When they reach the hallway, Hux closes the doors from the control panel and destroys the it with the blaster.

“This way,” Ben says pointing to their right.

They run through the corridors, careful to avoid more officers and troopers on the way. Luckily, the nearest hangar wasn’t far at all. They cautiously walk to a TIE, and Ben begins unlatching it from the dock.

“And where do you plan on going?” Hux asks.

“I need to get to the Resistance,” Ben responds with impatience. He knew they didn’t have a lot of time to escape. “Pryde knows they have the plans and the Resistance will be moving onto Jakku with its guard down. An attack is imminent.”

“We’re wanted criminals now. A bounty will be placed on our heads for sure. The smartest move would be fleeing to the most desolate planet in the galaxy.”

“You’re free to go your own way, Hux,” Ben says in exasperation. “But, I know you care for that Resistance technician. You couldn’t possibly want any harm to come to her.”

“Of course I don’t!”

“Then let’s go.”

“Why are you helping me, Solo?” Hux challenges. “I’ve just told you that I’ve done nothing but conspire to destroy you.”

“I have people down there I care about too,” Ben says in a sharp retort. His voice softens. “I understand the fear you’re feeling.”

“General Organa?”

Ben nods.

A pause.

“The scavenger…”

“Yes.”

“Then we’d best go to our women.”

Hux and Ben board the TIE and took off for the Resistance base on Ajan Kloss.


	5. Chapter 5

“Rose, could you pass me that flux converter?” Rey asks as she toils away in the bowels of the Falcon.

“Sure thing!” Rose responds as she tosses down the needed part.

The panel of gears and knobs grind as Rey diligently works. Most times, she finds herself staying busy to distract her mind from thinking about...him. It had been some weeks since he came to her in person. He told her he killed Unkar Plutt and freed the oppressed people of Jakku. He appeared the following two nights through the Force. Their connections always happened at night. Rey guessed it was due to their lowered alertness and drowsy vulnerability. The nights brought some semblance of peace; some solace from the war raging across the galaxy. That first connection was quite unpleasant. They argued about anything and everything: the war, the Resistance, the Jedi, each other. The following night, after an intense self-training lesson, he entered her silence once again. This time, no words were spoken. He only rubbed down her aching body and held her close. 

“Why can’t he see that I will never join him as long as he is Supreme Leader?” Rey asked herself. “Why can’t he accept who he is? Why can’t he just BE with me?”

“Rey? Rey!”

Rose’s voice interrupts Rey’s thoughts. 

“Yes?”

“Did you hear anything I just said?” Rose asks with a small giggle.

“Oh. No. I’m so sorry Rose. My mind must’ve wandered off.”

Rey climbs up from her workstation to take a seat next to Rose.

“What’s going on?” Rose inquires. “You’ve seemed distant lately.”

Not one soul knows about her connection with Ben. How would Rose react if she knew the truth? How would Finn take the news? What would Leia think? The weight of secrecy had begun to take a toll on her. Confiding in one person couldn’t hurt. 

“Well, there is something I’ve been keeping to myself for the last month or so.”

Rey’s anxiety hit an all time high. Once she told Rose the truth of her connection with the Supreme Leader of the First Order, there’s no going back.

“What is it, Rey?”

Rey hesitates. Rose reaches out and takes Rey’s hand in her own.

“You know you can tell me anything,” Rose encouraged. “I know it’s never been easy for you to talk to anyone, but you can tell me anything.”

“That’s just it!” Rey exclaims. “There is someone who I can easily talk to. He uh- he understands me.”

“That’s great! Do I know him?”

Rey gulps.

“I’m sure you’ve heard of him.”

“Is he stationed on Ajan Kloss or--”

“Rose, he’s not with the Resistance.”

Rose remains silent, staring at Rey with a flat expression.

“It’s...It’s Kylo Ren.”

“Oh,” Rose says with eyebrows lifted in slight astonishment.

“Is that all you have to say?” Rey asks in puzzlement. 

“Well, I know you’re a Jedi, and no one here is a Jedi. I mean, I know Kylo Ren uses the Force.”

“Rose.”

She's beginning to ramble.

“And the First Order hasn’t staged an attack on us for more than a month. He could be rethinking the regime’s authority over the galaxy. I mean, you remember their retreat from Jakku.”

“Rose!”

“I mean, I imagine even the Supreme Leader of the First Order gets lonely at times.”

Rey’s breath hitches.

“Yes, he does,“ she says in relief. "I just can’t believe you’re taking it this well."

“Rey, you’re not the only one who’s found companionship with someone from the First Order.”

Rey looks at Rose, mouth hanging open and eyes bulging.

“Rey, Kylo Ren isn’t the only insider working against the First Order.”

“What!?”

“His name is--”

Before Rose could finish, Finn yelled from the ramp of the Falcon.

“Rey! Rose! You two need to get down here now! We got company!”

Rey and Rose glance at each other in worry and race outside. They’re greeted with the site of a First Order TIE surrounded by armed Resistance soldiers. Their blasters are held at the ready. Rey reaches for her saber until she senses something familiar.


	6. Chapter 6

The overhead hatch to the TIE opens. Kylo Ren emerges from the ship with hands held above his head.

“Is that?” Poe begins. 

“Ben.”

“Stun him!” Finn orders.

“NO!” Rey screams. “HOLD YOUR FIRE! “

The soldiers still brace to shoot.

“I said STAND DOWN!”

Rey shoots out her hand, using the Force to separate the blasters from their owners. Ben’s intense gaze seems to burn through her. He doesn’t break eye contact as he leaps from the TIE and lands beside it. 

“I have information vital to the survival of the Resistance,” Ben announces. 

“It’s some kind of trick,” Finn grinds out in rage. “Bind him!”

“Wait!” Rey shouts. 

It only takes her a second to reach him. She stares into his face, looking for a reason to doubt him. 

“Do you still need me?” Ben asks her in a husky whisper.

“You know I do,” she answers in a hushed tone.

“Then you have me.”

She grabs his face and smashes her lips to his. Her fingers curl into his hair as he brings his arms around her waist. He breaks their kiss and turns to the stunned onlookers.

“There’s been a mutiny,” Ben begins. “General Pryde has taken command of the First Order. We came to warn you about what he’s planning.”

“We?” Rey asks.

Just then, another figure emerges from the TIE.

“You gotta be kidding me,” Poe shouts.

“Armie!” Rose shouts as she pushes Poe aside and runs toward Hux.

“Rose wait!” Finn pleads.

Hux lands on the ground beside the TIE just in time to catch Rose in his arms. The force of her embrace knocks them both to the ground. She hangs onto him tightly while his arms hesitate around her. He softens and returns the affection.

“Petal,” Hux whispers for only Rose to hear. 

Rey stares at Rose and Hux in total shock. 

“It was Hux,” Rey thinks to herself. “He’s the officer she’s been communicating with.” 

Never in her wildest dreams would she imagine General Hux to betray the First Order. Hux rises with Rose’s hand in his.

“For the last few weeks, I’ve been sending coded transmissions to Miss Tico,” Hux began. “My original plan was to help the Resistance foil any and all plans of the Supreme Leader.”

“Fortunately and without Hux’s knowledge, I had already begun this effort on Jakku,” Ben added.

“Wait,” Poe says as he steps forward. “Are you telling me it was you who killed the garbage guy and freed all those people?”

Ben looks down to Rey.

“I guess it was.”

She gives him a soft and warm smile. 

“All would have gone according to plan if General Pryde hadn’t discovered our deeds,” Hux explained.

“He staged a coup and now holds complete control of the army,” Ben interjects. 

“Now, he’s planning to attack your incoming forces on Jakku, since you believe the First Order has retreated.”

The crowd gasps and begins to talk amongst themselves. Finn’s voice silences them.

“How can we trust you?”

“They risked their lives to bring us this information,” Rose says in their defense. “Whatever their motives might have been for helping our cause, they still chose to help.”

Hux turns gently grasps Rose’s shoulders and turns her to him.

“You know what my motive became, Petal.”

“They could have easily fled to the furthest corner of the galaxy to hide,” Rey chimes in. 

“Alright,” Poe acquiesces. “We’ll hear them out, but they stay on base as prisoners, not guests. We’ll need to speak to Leia right away.”

Ben’s entire body stiffens. Rey reaches for his hand and grips it tightly. She senses his uneasiness. 

“Everyone, back to your stations,” Poe orders. 

He signals to three Resistance soldiers for assistance.

“Take Hugs and Ren to a holding cell and keep them there until we receive orders from General Organa.”

One soldier takes Hux by the arm and begins to escort him away. 

“Wait!” Rose intervenes. 

She yanks Hux down by his shirt collar and plants a powerful smooch on his lips. 

“I’ll see you,” she assures him. 

“I’m looking forward to it,” Hux answers flirtatiously as he’s taken. 

“Rey, listen to me,” Ben pleads. “You have to convince my mother not to engage in this battle.”

“Why?” 

“It’ll be a slaughter. Jakku is the First Order’s stronghold in the outer rim. It’s not something they’ll give up lightly. Plus, I promised you would never have to return to that planet, and I meant it.”

“You need to tell her yourself.”

“Rey…”

“No, Ben. You’ve been running from this long enough.”

The two remaining Resistance soldiers come for Ben.

“I will be taking this prisoner into my custody,” Rey asserts.

“I’m sorry, Rey,” one soldier responds. “We have our orders from Captain Dameron that Ren is to be taken to a holding cell until further notice.”

“I WILL be taking this prisoner into my custody,” Rey chants as she waves her hand in front of the two Resistance soldiers’ faces.

“You will be taking this prisoner into your custody,” the soldiers repeats before walking away.

“Let’s go,” Rey commands.

“Where?” Ben asks.

“To see your mother.”


	7. Chapter 7

Rey and Ben stand outside Leia’s chambers. Ben’s holding her hand so tightly that she can’t feel her fingers. He turns to Rey, face full of concern. 

“What do I say?” Ben asks. 

“She’s your mother,” Rey answers. “You’ll know what to say when you see her.”

Rey reaches forward and presses the admittance button on the control panel. The doors slide open to reveal the frail general sitting by the window deep in thought. Her hair has grayed since the last time he saw his mother. Her frame is slightly thinner, and her skin is paler. Regardless of the aging induced by stress of war and his own actions, she has never looked more beautiful and strong. Leia turns to her guests. The entire room seems to go silent, as if all the air had been sucked out. With wide eyes, Leia stands from the chair, placing her hands on the table for balance. Ben releases Rey’s hand as he steps forward. His insides churn as he tries to keep down the bile threatening to erupt from his throat.

“I’m home, Mom,” Ben barely manages to choke out. 

Leia says nothing in response. She simply holds out her arms. Ben rushes into her warm embrace and tightly clutches her arms; as if she would disappear at any moment. 

“My son,” Leia sweetly whispers in his ear. “My sweet boy.”

His restraint fails. He falls to his knees and buries his face into his mother’s stomach. 

“I’m sorry, mom,” Ben confesses. “I’m so sorry. Please forgive me. Please.”

“I forgave you a long time ago, sweetheart. And I hope you’ll forgive me too.”

Ben looks up at his mother in confusion.

“Forgive you? For what?”

Leia grabs his hands and pulls him to his feet.

“I never should have sent you away, Ben,” Leia admits. “I should have seen the life of a Jedi wasn’t the one you wanted. I didn’t know how to handle the darkness you were experiencing. I sent you to Luke out of my own fears when all you needed was the love of me and your father.”

“I don’t want to be lost anymore, mom.”

Leia’s hand caresses her son’s left cheek.

“You followed the light. You listened to the will of the Force, and found your way home.”

Ben suddenly feels that something is off. His mother’s eyes droop as her hand slips from his cheek.

“Mama, what’s wrong?” Ben asks helplessly. 

She begins to buckle, but Ben catches her before she can reach the ground. Rey rushes to his side.

“Take her to the bed,” she instructs. 

Ben carries Leia to her bed and gingerly places her on the blankets. He kneels beside the bed and takes his mother’s hand in his. Ben looks at Rey with the saddest eyes she’s ever seen.

“What’s wrong with her?”

“When the Raddus was attacked, Leia was on the command bridge when it was hit. She’s never completely recovered from the space sickness.”

Ben immediately feels ill. He had sensed his mother’s presence that day. He tried to save her from this fate, but he hadn’t acted boldly enough. 

“Don’t blame yourself for this Ben,” Rey begs. “She’s known for a while that she might not recover. We should go and let her rest.”

Ben kisses his mother’s forehead before he and Rey leave her chambers. They stand in the quiet corridor, unsure of what to say to one another.

“I’m sure someone has discovered my absence in the holding cells,” Ben says breaking the silence. “I should go to prevent any more trouble.”

“No, I won’t let you be alone,” Rey declares as she laces their fingers together. “You’ll stay with me tonight.”

“Rey, I can’t just--,”

She silences him with a searing kiss. She moves her hands up and down his chest in a sensual yet soothing manner. 

“That’s an order, Solo,” Rey smirks against his lips.

He can’t say anything to refute her. Rey leads him down the hallway and around the corner. They enter her chambers quietly, careful not to disturb the sleeping neighbors.

“The refresher is over there if you’d like to clean up.”

“Thank you.”

Twenty minutes pass and Ben has not yet emerged. She can sense his deep sadness through the bond they share. She walks to the door and gently knocks. 

“Ben? Are you alright?”

With no answer, she hesitantly opens the door. The site of a crying Ben leaning against the wall of the shower stall breaks her heart. She removes her night shirt and steps into the stall. Her arms encircle his waist from behind and hold him tightly. She peppers kisses along his back to offer some comfort. He turns to face her. She runs her fingers through his soaked black curls. He buries his head in her shoulder and tries to gain control of his emotions. 

“Don’t,” Rey sharply says. “Let it all out. Don’t you dare hide anything from me.”

He begins to wail. The sounds of the groans leaving his chest chill Rey to the bone.

“I’m here. Let me be your comfort. You don’t have to face anything alone anymore.”

Ben crushes his lips to her’s. She allows him to assert his dominance and need for control. He lifts her into the air and wraps her legs around his torso.

“I love you, Ben.”

He responds with a guttural growl and a nip to her neck. 

“I’ve loved you for so long, Rey.”

“Take me. I’m yours.”

“And, I am yours.”


	8. Chapter 8

Hux sits in the corner of his dank holding cell. The air is thick with moisture and the sound of insects swarming outside the window. The Resistance guards hadn’t bothered to leave a light in the room. He’s only comforted by the slight moonlight glowing past the thick greenery of the forest.

“It’s fitting, I suppose,” Hux thought to himself.

For so long, Hux dwelt in darkness. He never allowed an ounce of feeling to invade his psyche. His heart was black. A void. Emotion was believed to be a nuisance; an obstacle to achieving the goal of ultimate power in the galaxy. His harsh upbringing and strict training forced him to act ruthlessly with a disregard for life. He never felt he needed anyone….

Until her.

Hux’s scheme to destroy Kylo Ren ended the day he fell in love with Rose Tico. She inspired a goodness in him he hadn’t felt since the days his mother was alive. Rose brought warmth and hope to his world. The day he met her was the day he began to truly live. 

“Armitage?” a small voice calls out from the darkness.

Hux stands in immediate attention, on alert for possible threats. 

“Armie,” the voice sweetly coos. 

The tension leaves Hux’s body as he unclenches his fists. 

“Petal, is that you?” Hux whispers in the darkness.

Rose steps into the pale moonlight, grasping the bars dividing her and Hux. 

“Who else would be visiting you this late at night, dummy?”

Hux approaches and places his hands on hers. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t come sooner,” Rose sadly continues. “We’re trying to gather as much data as we can to prepare.”

“I understand,” Hux sighs. “What did you find?”

“Nothing. I don’t think Pryde has made any moves since you escaped.”

“That’s not his character. He must be planning an operation of the most destructive-”

Rose places her fingers to his lips.

“Let’s not talk about that right now.”

“You’re right, Petal. Forgive me. I can’t completely change what I am.”

“I don’t want you to. Your intelligent, strategic mind is one of the reasons I fell in love with you.”

Hux removes Rose’s hands from the bars and tightly grasps them in his own.

“You love me?”

“Of course I do. I fell in love with you the day you told me that story about your mother.”

“Ah yes. She used to sneak me dessert cubes from the kitchen during Imperial banquets. I think those were the happiest moments of my life until I met you.”

“And, seeing you betray the First Order and take a stand for what’s right only made me love you more.”

Hux and Rose lean in for a kiss, only to be awkwardly blocked by the cell’s bars. 

“Kriff,” Hux grits in irritation.

Rose laughs. 

They settle for resting their foreheads against one another.

“You do have a good heart, Armitage. It may take some time to make up for your past, but we have the rest of our lives for that.”

“I’d like that very much so, my sweet Rose.”

“Here, I want you to have this,” Rose says as she reaches into her trouser pocket.

She removes a crescent shaped, silver medallion similar to her gold one.

“What is it?” Hux asks. 

“This is the symbol of my home. Paige had one just like it. They’re a reminder of our family. Where we’ve been. Where we’re going. What we’re fighting for. I had another forged for you. You’re my family now, and I want you to remember that whenever you’re feeling alone or lost, you can look at this and know that someone in this galaxy loves you and will fight for you.”  


Hux is stunned.

“I mean, you don’t have to wear it if you don’t want-”

“Petal, I love it.”

“You do?”

“Yes.”

Hux removes the medallion from her hand and clasps it around his neck. 

“I’m glad,” Rose says followed by a small yawn.

“You’d better get some sleep,” Hux whispers as he moves his fingers under her chin.

He bends down and kisses her nose; winning an adorable, contented sigh. 

“Goodnight, Rose.”

“Goodnight, Mr. Former First Order.”

Hux watches Rose disappear into the darkness. He moves back to the corner of his cell and settles to the ground. He holds up to the medallion to the light and admires its beautiful craftsmanship. A family. That’ll do just fine.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Rey sits at her room’s work station, tinkering away with her new lightsaber. After the separation of the Skywalker saber, she decided it would only be fitting to create her own. She’d chosen a part from her staff to serve as the hilt. Although broken in two, the kyber crystal of the Skywalker saber was still pulsing with life and energy. One half would be enough to sustain her new weapon. 

As she locked in the final pieces, a sleeping Ben begins to stir in bed. She’d been trying her best to stay quiet for the last hour. He needed to rest. They’d been through so much. She'd been swept up into this war- this resistance effort. He came into her life as a masked monster, but slowly developed into the closest friend she’s ever had. Then, on the day he confessed he'd killed Unkar Plutt and freed the people of Niima Outpost, he became her hero. Her time with the Resistance has been unimaginably great, yet there seemed to be a piece missing. Ben fits right into that space. Their connection is beyond anything Rey can understand or explain. The safety and clarity being with him brings is too deep to fathom. 

“You think so loudly,” Ben’s gravelly voice called out from the bed. 

Rey whips her head around to see him sitting up in bed, leaning against the wall. His curls stick out in every way around his ruddy face. His pink lips gather in a pout below that strong nose. Puckered scars and yellowed bruises from years of battle and hardship cover the expanse of his chest. She’d spent all night kissing those wounds, hoping she could transfer some kind of healing remedy into his battered soul. But she couldn’t. She knew, sooner or later, Ben would need to face the consequences of Kylo Ren’s actions. 

He sighs, sensing the cloud of melancholy beginning to overshadow their time together. 

“Come here.”

She rises from her table and scampers to the bed. She curls her legs into a spot between his and lays her head against his massive form. He reaches down and begins stroking her tangled hair. They bask in the silence of the dawn, knowing they might not have peace much longer. 

“I see you’re constructing a new lightsaber,” Ben states.

Rey lazily nods.

“You’re using the kyber crystal from my grandfather’s?”

“Not all of it.”

“What do you mean?”

She looks into his eyes.

“When the saber split, the crystal did as well.”

“Hm.”

“What are you thinking?”

"The day you were hurt."

Rey winces.

"What about it?"

"You didn't have a saber to defend yourself."

"I had it under control."

"Apparently not."

That got her ire up.

"What are you saying, Ben? That I'm incapable of defending myself? That I'm helpless unless you step in to help me?!"

"That's not what I meant, Rey."

She jumps up from the bed.

"Isn't it?"

"Sweetheart, please sit down and let me finish."

She remains standing, arms crossed tightly and nose crinkled. He sighs knowing his persuasion won't overcome her stubbornness. He moves to the edge of the bed and reaches out for one of the hands hidden under her arms. She allows him to take it.

"You know I don't think you're incapable of defending yourself. You are the most capable person I have ever met in my life. I should know. I've been on the receiving end of your capabilities more than once."

She releases a small laugh. 

"I know how strong you are. Now that I know you didn't have the saber the day you were hurt, I feel like I'm to blame for what happened to you."

Now, Rey is confused.

"How are you responsible?"

"Rey. It split because we both called for it. If I had just given it back, you would've had a weapon. Maybe, if I had just left the First Order and gone with you, you wouldn't have needed to go on that mission at all."

She straddles his lap and holds his head against her.

"Ben, you can't blame yourself for it. Whatever happened then has led us to where we are now. We need to move forward together. What was it you said? 'Let the past die.'?"

"I did."

"You should take your own advice."

"I love you."

"I know you do."

They take a moment to simply absorb each other's presence. 

“We should go see your mother,” Rey encourages. “She’s probably preparing for the morning briefing. I think having you there would be a great help to her and the rest of command.”

“What will Dameron and FN-2187 think?”

“Their names are Poe and Finn,” Rey emphasizes. “You’ll be with me, so they can think whatever they’d like.”

He smirks.

Rey and Ben dress after chatting over a small breakfast. They discussed some of the history and legends illustrated in the ancient Jedi texts which Rey retrieved from Jakku. He enjoyed it. Being able to talk to someone about anything and everything and not feel judged or less than worthy of someone's time. As Rey fastens her boots, Ben looks down at his lightsaber. A fleeting thought crosses his mind. 

“Ben, are you ready?”

“Let’s go.”


	10. Chapter 10

Before Ben and Rey can reach the Resistance war room, C-3PO intercepts them in the hallway.

“Good morning, Miss Rey. You are needed-,” he pauses for a moment. “Goodness! Ben SOLO! I heard you had returned. Oh my, oh my, it has been a long time.”

“Hello Threepio,” Ben says with a grin. “It’s good to see you again.”

“I just knew you’d come back, sir. I must admit R2 and I grew lonely without you around. Ha! Do you remember--”

“Threepio, what is it you needed?” Rey interrupts impatiently. 

“Oh yes. General Organa would like to see you and Master Ben in her chambers immediately.”

Ben and Rey glance at each other before quickly moving past Threepio.

“Goodness. You’re welcome!” Threepio hollers after them.

Ben and Rey are greeted with the sight of Leia slowly pacing the room with the aid of her cane. Her condition is worsening. Ben hurries to his mother’s side and moves her into a chair.

“Mom, what is it?” Ben asks frantically. “Threepio said you needed to see us.”

“Please sit,” Leia urges. “There are some things we need to discuss.”

They take their seats across from Leia. 

“Ben, I should have told you this so long ago. It’s time you knew the truth about our family history.” 

“Perhaps I should wait outside,” Rey suggests. 

“Rey, you are a part of this family now, and I won’t keep these secrets from you either,” Leia asserts.

Ben reaches over to Rey’s hand and holds it tightly. He needs her strength.

“Ben, there was more to your grandfather than the mask he wore. Before he became the galaxy’s biggest monster, he was a man. Anakin Skywalker grew up as a slave on Tatooine with his mother, your great-grandmother, Shmi. At a young age, he left his mother and began his Jedi training. He would have lived the disciplined life of a Jedi, but he fell in love with your grandmother Padme Naberrie. She grew up on Naboo and served as its queen and senator.”

Rey gasps in shock. 

“Queen Amidala! I heard stories about her on Jakku. She defied the Trade Federation when they threatened to take over her planet and worked to end slavery across the galaxy.”

“Yes, she was a bold and powerful woman,” Leia continues. “For that reason, her life was threatened many times. Your grandfather was assigned by the Jedi council to protect her. Despite their best efforts to suppress their feelings, they fell in love. They married in secret since it was forbidden for a Jedi to have romantic attachments.”

“What happened?” Ben asks.

“The secrecy of their relationship made your grandfather paranoid. He had the gift of sensing the future. In one of his visions, he saw Padme die. To prevent this, he consorted with the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious, to save her. She saw him going down this road and pleaded with him not to go. He chose the dark side. His hunger for power destroyed them. Your grandmother was so heartbroken by his betrayal, she died shortly after giving birth to Luke and me.”

Tears are streaming down Rey’s face. Ben wears a stoic expression, not giving away his emotions. 

“To keep Luke and I safe from being found by Vader and Sideous, Grandpa Bail decided it was best to separate us. I grew up not even knowing I had a brother. We didn’t meet until the war started.”

“When did you learn Vader was your father?” Rey asks.

“Luke told me during the Battle of Endor. I didn’t accept the truth for a long time. It took even more time to forgive our father for the havoc he wreaked upon the galaxy. Somehow, I found the strength. Luke later told me our father returned to the light just before his death. He was able to forgive himself and find peace.”

Ben leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees. He buries his face in his hands and begins to shake. Rey places her hand on his back and caresses him with reassurance. 

“My son.”

Ben looks directly into his mother’s eyes with tears in his own. 

“You need to forgive yourself. Let yourself be loved. Your soul was never tainted, and I’m sorry that I made you feel like we weren’t loved. You meant everything to your father and me, and I need you to remember that.”

Leia smirks at her son with a gentle firmness. It’s one of those looks she would give a younger Ben before departing on a lengthy senatorial campaign in which she wouldn’t see her family for a month or two. It’s a look of regret; a look of farewell.

“I’m ready to find peace too.”

“Mom,” Ben pleads.

“I’m so glad you and Rey have found each other,” Leia says as she takes both of their hands. “Do not let anyone or anything come between you.”

“Leia, the Resistance needs you. The galaxy needs you!” Rey exclaims with sadness.

“No. The galaxy needs you two. This is your fight to finish. The Force will be with you...”

Before their eyes, Rey and Ben watch Leia’s form fade into nothing. Like her husband and her brother, she left this life on her terms- with purpose and peace. A voice echoes throughout the room:

“Always.”

Ben and Rey sit in silence for a minute or two absorbing what just happened. He turns and studies her tear-streaked face. This is the reason why he met her. She was an angel sent by the Force to awaken his dead heart and lead him back to his mother-back home. He needs to finish what his mother and grandfather started. Success can only come if Rey is by his side. The fate of the galaxy rests on their shoulders. It’s time to end this war.


	11. Chapter 11

“Again, has anyone heard from the General?” Poe impatiently asks.

“Not yet,” Rose replies. “It’s not like her to be late or not send word of where she is.”

Rose, Poe, Finn, and Hux have been waiting in the war room over half an hour for Leia to arrive to start the morning briefing. Finn marches to Poe’s side with determination in his posture.

“Something doesn’t feel right,” he says for only Poe to hear. “I think Ren may have something to do with this.”

“He wouldn’t hurt his own mother,” Poe says dismissively. “Besides, he was locked up last night.”

“I watched him kill Han on Starkiller, Poe. He didn’t hesitate.”

Poe looks at Finn with blank eyes and mouth set in a grim line as if trying to rid himself of a sudden onset of nausea.

“I’m going to her chambers,” Poe states definitively.

“That won’t be necessary,” a booming, male voice bellows from entrance.

Poe and Finn turn to see Ben Solo and Rey walking hand in hand toward them.

“Locked up last night, indeed,” Hux mumbles. 

“Rey, what’s going on?” Finn asks. “Have you seen Leia? She hasn’t shown up for this morning’s briefing.”

Rey glances at Ben, looking for his approval. He nods. She steps into the center of the room and takes a moment to study the faces of her friends. They’re silent; tightly wired with anticipation and waiting on the next marching orders from their fearless leader. They’ve worked tirelessly for years to restore peace and justice to the galaxy. How will they go on without her?

“This morning, General Org-,” she chokes. “Leia passed away in her chambers. She was sicker than we thought.”

Poe is taken down to his seat as if he were punched in the gut. Finn balls his hands into fists and closes his eyes as if trying to maintain his composure. Hux takes Rose into his arms as her tears begin to fall.

“Ben and I were there by her side. She rejoined the Force with peace and joy.”

“What do we do now?” Rose sniffles.

“We fight,” Ben answers.

The band of young rebels look to the General’s son as he comes forward. His steps are sure. His brown eyes are bold and bright. His hair flows down to his shoulders in relaxed waves. He seems almost larger than life. This isn’t the same man who landed on base yesterday. 

“My mother fought for justice and freedom; like my grandmother did before her,” Ben declares. “I plan to finish what they started. If you’ll allow me, I wish to fight by your side against the First Order and put an end to this war. It may not negate the wrong I’ve done, but I want to make things right.”

Poe and Finn glance at one another; communicating through their eyes. Rey stands by as she anxiously awaits their verdict. Rose’s hands slips to Hux’s, squeezing it tightly. Poe steps up to Ben with a blank face. They stare for a moment. Poe’s hand darts out to Ben, and he accepts.

“Welcome to the Resistance, General Solo,” Poe addresses Ben as they firmly shake hands.

Just then, Commander D’Acy enters the war room frantic and out of breath.

“We’ve picked up a transmission from the First Order! They plan to invade Jakku within the hour. They’re constructing a blockade in the planet’s atmosphere as we speak.”

Finn and Poe spring into action. They follow D’Acy out, but not before patting Ben on the shoulder. Rose sprints to the door with Hux in tow. 

“I always admired your mother, Solo,” Hux admits to Ben. “She was a brave leader, and I have no doubt you will be too.”

Once everyone has left, Ben takes a moment to catch his breath. Before he can say a word to her, Rey is clinging to his body. Her lips capture his with heated passion. He lifts her into the air, grasping her neck for a firmer hold. 

“I’m so- proud- of you,” Rey coos between kisses. “I love you- so much.”

“I love you too,” Ben whispers.

He places her down and plants a kiss on her forehead. 

“We’d better go,” Rey says as she leads him to the door.

“You go on ahead.”

She cocks her head, perturbed by his request. 

“I have something I need to do.”

“Don’t be too long.”

After Rey leaves, Ben starts on his way to her room. Before he can charge into battle, he needs a worthy weapon.


	12. Chapter 12

His mother was right. Ben never wanted to live the Jedi way. He only wanted to be a pilot like his father; exploring the galaxy through new adventures every day. When he was sent away, he had hoped learning the disciplines of a Jedi would silence the dark voices that plagued his mind since birth. It didn’t. Luke’s betrayal hurt, but it was nothing compared to the pangs of loneliness he’d endured after coming under Snoke’s mentorship. Snoke enticed him with power, but confined him to a position of inferiority. He promised glory and guidance, but offered contempt instead. 

“Submit to the dark side, and be powerful like Vader,” Snoke’s venomous voice would murmur in his mind. “Give your will to me and no harm shall come to you again.”

For a time, he foolishly believed Snoke’s words to be true. He repeatedly tried to convince himself that he didn’t need family if he had power. As the years passed, the gnawing ache of abandonment grew worse. If he hadn’t met Rey when he did, he would have never found his way back to the light. She was his beacon. Without her, he’d still be floating in the murky depths of self-loathing and sorrow.

Ben opens the compartment to the inner mechanisms of his lightsaber. He removes his bled crystal and sets it on Rey’s workstation table next to the other half of his grandfather’s crystal. Just then, the two crystals begin to glow. They levitate above the table and emit a symphonic hum. They swirl around each other, producing a brilliant shimmer. Suddenly, they collide with vitality to form one crystal. The extraordinary rays of light seem to be pulling all of the room’s energy into the crystal. 

“Is it...singing?” Ben asks himself.

The crystal’s melodic chant is hypnotizing, as if beckoning him to harness the treasure. The crystal’s illumination fades into a humble glimmer as it returns to the table’s surface. Ben lifts the newly formed, clear crystal. It’s triangular shape is unlike anything he has seen during his years of studying the Force. He places the crystal into his saber compartment and snaps the door closed. Using the switch on the saber’s front, Ben activates it. No longer is the blade a fierce, crackling red, but a smooth and tranquil violet. Through reclaiming his family name and accepting his past, his soul is healed. 

“Master Obi Wan used to tell me all the time that ‘Your lightsaber is your life’,” a man’s voice chuckles behind Ben.

Ben jumps from his seat to confront the intruder. When he turns around, he sees not a man, but a spirit. It IS a man, but not of flesh and blood. The edges of his body radiate with the faintest splendor of blue that match his eyes. The tufts of his dirty blonde hair rest on his black robes. Much like Ben, a scar runs down the right side of his face. He’s never met this man before, but Ben feels like he’s known him his entire life. It couldn’t be.

“Grandfather,” Ben utters.

“Ben,” Anakin replies with a smile.

“All those years when I called out to you, why didn’t you answer?”

“You were trying to commune with the shell of a mask from a monster who no longer existed. I couldn’t speak to you until you were ready to hear and accept the truth of who I was. Who I am.”

Ben pauses to reflect on his grandfather’s words.

“What did you mean about the lightsaber?” Ben asks.

“It didn’t just belong to your uncle and me. It belonged to your grandmother too.”

Ben gives Anakin a questioning look.

“It was during the war and we could barely make time to see each other. She was in the senate. I was on the front lines. I had to reassure her that nothing, not even the cause we were fighting for was more important than my love for her. To show I completely trusted her with my life, I gave her my lightsaber. She was the only person I gave that power to. She was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I failed her. I know you won’t fail Rey. The bond you two share runs much deeper than any love I’ve known.”

“Even deeper than the love you shared with grandmother?”

“Yes. Your love is pure and untainted by secrecy and deception. You have the freedom we never did; to be happy, start a family, and live free from the shadow of war.”

“I see.”

“Our family has been healed by your becoming one. The Force has chosen the both of you to carry on your mother and father’s legacy of courage and your grandmother’s legacy of justice. And now it’s up to you to create your own legacy.”

“I will. I mean, we will.”

“I’m proud of you, Ben. May the Force be with you.”

Then, he was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

“How shall I be of service to this campaign?” Hux inquires.

Rose, Rey, Finn, and Poe are gathered amongst the thick greenery and beat up X-Wings to strategize for the looming battle against the First Order on Jakku. The whole base is buzzing with energy. The hunger to end this war once and for all consumes the noble hearts of every rebel.

“You and Rose will board the lead Star Destroyer and dismantle its shield generator” Finn answers. “With the shields down, our forces will be able to enter the planet’s atmosphere and get down to the surface.”

“Finn and I will lead the ground defenses,” Poe announces. “While Rose and Hux are lowering the shields, Rey and Solo will be infiltrating central comm and cutting off communications so they can’t reach their ground units.”

“Where is Ben, by the way?” Rose questions Rey.

“I haven’t seen him since this morning,” Rey responds with slight concern.

“Well, when he does reappear, let him in on the plan,” Poe says as he walks away. “I’m sure he’ll make us all proud.”

Finn approaches Rey before following Poe. He takes her into a tight hug, much like the one shared when they reunited on Starkiller Base. 

“Take care of yourself, Rey,” Finn whispers.

“You too, my friend. May the Force be with you,” she responds before letting him go tend to his preparations. Finn was her first friend, and he’ll always have a special place in her heart. She wipes away a single tear before turning to Rose and Hux. 

“How do you suppose we’ll manage entering the Star Destroyer without being detected?” Hux asks in honest confusion.

“If only we had a sleek TIE Fighter to fly in that wouldn’t raise suspicion,” Rose poses with faux dramatics.

“I like the way you think, Petal,” Hux tells her. “I always wanted to fly one.”

“Ben and I will take the Falcon,” Rey adds.

“How will you manage to stay off their scopes?” Rose asks. 

“I’m sure Ben will think of something,” Rey hollers over her shoulder as she heads to the Falcon.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Armie?” 

“Yes, my dear?”

“I want you to know that I love you, and whatever happens will never change that. I’m so glad I found you. If we come out of this alive, I’m marrying you the second we get back to base.”

“Fine by me.”

Rose stands on her toes to reach his face. Her kiss is sweet and pure. 

“Becoming your family has been the single greatest joy in my life, sweet Rose.”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rey walks up the Falcon’s ramp and enters to noises of metal clanking and wire sizzling. 

“Chewie, are you able to finish fixing up that repulsorlift before we head out?” she shouts as she walks to the cockpit. Upon arrival, she’s shocked to see Chewie conducting tests on the wall controls.

“I thought you were working in the back.”

“Nrawwwwk!”

“Then who’s down there?”

“Raarghhh!” 

Rey exits the cockpit to investigate who is working on her ship. She rounds the corner and comes to an abrupt halt. A shirtless Ben is wiping down the sweat glistening on his neck and shoulders. Typical. The movement of his shoulder blades is almost rhythmic. Pieces of his long hair stick to his nape. The hitch in her breath alerts him to her presence.

“Hey,” Ben greets. “Sorry I didn’t make it to the strategy session. I needed some time for reflection.”

“Were you able to find what you needed?” Rey asks.

“I did. And, so much more. I hope the pilot doesn’t mind me making a few repairs on her ship.”

“She doesn’t mind at all,” Rey responds. “You know this ship is rightfully yours. It did belong to your father.”

Ben saunters over to her. He moves his arms around her waist and bends down to kiss her nose.

“It belongs to US,” he asserts. “Co-pilots from this day on?”

“You have a deal, Solo,” she says. “Ben?”

“What is it, sweetheart?”

“I’m scared.”

“Me too.”

The weight of the times settles between them. This battle is one they might not return from. Years of galactic turmoil have led to this. Ben and Rey. Their friends. A band of passionate rebels. They all make their final stand today; and not just for the Resistance. For justice. For peace. For the light. For love. 

“Do you trust me, Rey?”

“Always.”

“Then, we’re in this together.”

“Rawrrk!” Chewie roars, interrupting the moment.

“We’d better get moving,” Ben says with a smirk. He tosses his shirt back on before following Rey to the cockpit. Before entering, he’s intercepted by Chewie with a breathtaking embrace. 

“Varowrk!”

“Yeah Uncle Chewie. It is good to be home.”

Ben turns his head to the site before him. Rey sits in the right co-pilot chair. She motions for him to take the left. He takes a deep breath and steps forward. He takes his place in his father’s chair. Rey reaches into her pocket and places Han’s lucky dice on the overhead hook. Ben’s fingers graze her’s and the dice. He powers up their ship and takes off from base to enter the cold realms of outer space. 

With his father’s ship, his grandfather’s blessing, his grandmother’s legacy, his mother’s forgiveness, and Rey’s love, he has everything he needs. The warmth of being back in the light feels good.


End file.
